Red Adventures
by MidnightBlueConverse99
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare, goddaughter of Tony Stark. Yeah, you heard right. Anyways, these are her adventures within MCU. R Title and summary not set in stone, you have been warned.


**I'm not really sure what this story is. Kind of a combination of boredom, procrastination and just utter bewilderment that there's no stories about Rachel Elizabeth Dare on the Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover fan fiction list!? Like guys WHAT?**

 **Anyways, I wrote this up real quick, not sure if I'll continue it or not. If I do, it might just be a collection of one-shots, nothing too serious. Title and summary not set in stone either. I want to see where this goes first. For all those readers wondering about my YJ/PJO stories. I'm getting to them. Seriously, don't hate me, I know I'm late on them. Honestly.**

 **Anyways, here ya go. My first ever PJO/Avengers fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Avengers.**

* * *

"So…you come by often?"

Rachel glared at the floating gold and red armored man. "Are you always a sarcastic ass?"

"Ooh, ouch. That hurts, really." Iron Man grasped his chest dramatically, "But to answer your question, yes. Yes, I am a sarcastic ass."

"Will you just help me!"

"Hmm, I don't know." He flew around Rachel, "I personally would like to know the story behind this, Ms. Dare."

"Behind _what,_ Tony!"

"Oh, you know, how someone ends up on top of the Empire State Building."

Rachel gritted her teeth, "I'd rather _not._ "

"…Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing and I'm freezing! I've been stuck up here for hours!"

"How many?"

"TONY."

"Okay, okay, calm down."

After much difficulty ("TONY, YOU ASSHOLE. YOU DON'T JUST DROP SOMEONE MID-AIR AS A JOKE!") Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Tony Stark managed to fly down the expanse of the Empire State Building and on to the bustling New York streets below. Once settled on their feet, Tony turned to the girl. "So, wanna explain that story yet?"

"…No."

"It wouldn't have to deal with that blonde teen that nearly blinded me with his teeth the other day would it?"

"Pshhh… _no-_ "

"Rachel."

"Fine. Yes, it was Ap- I mean, _Fred_."

" _Fred_? Does Fred, have a last name?"

"Obviously!"

"Obviously? His last name is obviously."

"No! Gods dammit Tony! That's not what I meant!"

"Well then what's the asshole's name who dragged my goddaughter on top of the Empire State Building."

"Olympian!"

" _What?_ "

"Olympian! His name is Fred Apollian Olympian."

Rachel nearly died at the look her godfather was giving her, "Rachel, how stupid do you think I am?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Really? Because my sixth sense of genius is telling me otherwise!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"No, you are _not!_ "

"Ugh! YOU NEVER BELIEVE ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LYING!"

"Um, Tony?"

"WHA-oh, Bruce, it's you. What?"

"Uh, well, I don't really want to intrude, but you're kind of attracting a crowd."

"Attracting a-?" Tony glanced around himself and his tiny red-haired goddaughter, noticing for the first time the dozens of bystanders surrounding them in a semi circle. More than ten had heir phones out, recording the scene, "Ah, hell. DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN WATCHING TWO BILLIONAIRES ARGUE?"

Tony glared as the pedestrians scrambled, "That's going to be on the cover of every gossip magazine tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, if _someone_ would've just believed what I said, none of this would have happened."

"Rachel, are you seriously going to-"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Tony sighed, dropping his face into his hands, "You know what, I don't even care."

"Really? Didn't seem like that two minutes ago."

"Rachel, just," Tony put both hands on her cheeks, ignoring the way her nose wrinkled, "Shhhh."

Rachel squeaked as her god father squished both her cheeks inwards, "Tony!"

Bruce watched the pair in amusement as Rachel began slapping at her god father's hands. "Tony, leave her alone. I don't need a repeat of last time."

"Oh, please we're not even close to a water fountain."

"That's exactly what you said last time, and _somehow_ , you and Rachel managed to find one to push each other in."

"By _accident_."

"Yes, of course, how could I forget."

Tony pouted while Rachel smirked, "I like you, Mr. Banner."

"Thank you, Rachel. I like you too."

"Aw!" Rachel nudged the scientists, "You're making me blush!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, but turned his attention to Tony who was looking like a kicked puppy. "Tony, I was thinking of schwarma. Sound good?"

The older billionaire perked up, a smirk lighting up his features, "Oh totally, Red, you coming?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nick name, her anger at her godfather slowly ebbing away, "Sure, Tony."

"Good, because Bruce, Pepper and I were there the other day and they had this amazing sandwich side dish combo thing going on and I knew you'd love it, so I couldn't wait to bring you there! And have I told about my first time eating schwarma?"

"Yes, Tony, you have."

"Oh, well, then, I'll tell you my second time! Ah ha, that sounds weird…anyways!"

And that's how Rachel ended up spending the rest of her day. Walking back to Stark Tower with Tony in full Iron Man gear, an arm wrapped around her should and Dr. Banner on her right, laughing whenever her godfather did something stupid.

Life was good.

* * *

 **Ha ha, yeah. So should I continue cause that's the end? Anyways, thanks for reading who ever you are. :)**

 **Follow/Favorite/ or Review!**


End file.
